


The Homestuck Fluff Compilations

by readers_glitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Concert, Fluff, High School, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Public Display of Affection, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readers_glitch/pseuds/readers_glitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Homestuck ships put into very fluffy situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Concert {Jade x Rose}

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published/ public fan fiction. Please enjoy! 
> 
> ~ xoxo readers_glitch  
> ********  
> Jade is having troubles coming out to Rose. Especially since Rose is the one she has a crush on.

Jade's POV

The last note of the concert still rang in my ears. Even after the concert had ended people surrounding us were reluctant to leave. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the band again.

As for myself, I was waiting alongside Rose for Dave and John to get back from there "bathroom break". I watched her as she updated her social life, giving her followers full report of the concert. I've been wanting to tell her something for a long time but have been holding it back. Now seemed like an alright time to do it, but with Dave and John to be back anytime I wasn't sure.

"So tell me." She said.

Panic attack initiate. I knew Rose was good with astrology and giving out fortunes. But mind reading?

"T-tell you what?" I was hesitant to ask.

"How did you like the concert Jade? They are your favorite band." She put her phone away and gave me a smile. 

"Oh! Haha. I loved it a lot. Especially since I was able to enjoy it with you-and of course the boys.." I flashed a nervous smile as I trailed off the topic.

Rose faced me and expressed her concern, "Jade, I can tell you had fun but is something bothering you?" 

Here's my chance. Take it Jade, she's giving you an opening. 

"Actually. Ya." Deep breath. Take it easy. "I've- I've been hiding something from you and the boys. But mostly you. I've been so nervous to admit it to myself and I haven't been able to work up the courage to tell anyone." I rushed my sentences together but Rose smiled encouraging me to continue.

"I- I couldn't tell what it was first. Everything was so new to me. My feeling were all jumbled up. But-" I took my eyes off the ground too look at Rose, " but I know what they mean now. Your comfortable as you are and it's time for me to be that way as well."

I was dragging on the point. I didn't wanted to reach the revealing sentence. I wanted to stall forever, or at least till Dave and John were back, but she deserved to know. 

I lost my courage. After stopping panic spread and I was overwhelmed with not only fear but fear of rejection. Fear of the truth. My breath was uneven my eyes were stuck on Rose, wide open in terror. I needed to get it out before I simply stopped existing from the pressure.

"Rose. Rose you see I-" that's all she let me say. 

Her lips were soft and warm. It took me by surprise at first, I was so tense. She relaxed me. Her hands guiding the curves of my cheeks, pressing us closer together. I let my eyes flutter close and smiled through the kiss. No more then a few seconds later Rose broke away from the kiss. 

"Jade. If that's not what you wanted then I'm sorry but-" that's all I let her say.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Our hands caressing each others curves. Our lips exploring newly familiar territory. Sharing the warmth between us. We were in a crowded room but it seemed that it was only us two. My heart was racing a thousand miles a minuet but her being with me made it all okay. Together we broke the kiss. Staying inches away from each other. Gazing into one another's eyes, smiling, blushing, excited by the new kindled love. 

I reached out over to her hand and found comfort in the way our fingers locked into place.

"You never let me finish." I said

"Well I thought you had made your point clear after dodging it for so long." 

"Had I?" 

"Had you what?" John asked.

He and Dave still didn't know, I did just proclaim my love for Rose without them. Though Dave was taking hints better then a John. 

Dave saw the lipstick lightly smeared on my lips and Rose's hair slightly askew. We were so caught up in the moment we were still holding hands. 

"John if you don't know what's going up your dumber then my dick." Dave said. 

"Wait? Something's up?" He seemed honestly baffled. Looks like he was caught up in the moment as well. His glasses were crooked on his face and his shirt half untucked. Looks like his previous make out session clouded his mind from ours. 

"Well, John, I'm sure Jade will be happy to explain on the car ride home." Rose suggested.

"Haha. Ya....Or never." I grabbed Roses hand and in a fit of protesting giggles I ran out of the concert dragging her along. We had better things to do.


	2. Sleeping With Your Sweater {Jade x Rose}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Fluff-fiction. Please Enjoy!
> 
> ~ xoxo readers_glitch  
> ********  
> Rose is always there to comfort Jade, even when Rose isn't around.

Jade's POV

"Rose, can I borrow your sweater again today?" I asked Rose as we walked hand in hand to our next class. 

"Of course darling, wouldn't want my pumpkin getting cold." Rose responded as she led me to a bench where she could take off the sweater and give it to me. Truth was, I wasn't that cold. I just love to share things with Rose. From kisses to homework, her sweater was by far the best thing I could ask to borrow. 

She handed it to me and I instinctively pulled it over my head. Her sweater was always so soft, she prided herself in finding it in the men's section. However that doesn't excuse the light purple tint it has in the grey threads. Oh, and the smell. The very faint trace of perfume & lavender candles mixed with the comfort and warmth of something that reminds you of home. 

Her sweater became more of a security blanket for me. Rose began fixing my hair and glasses from the mess the sweater always made after I slipped it on. 

"There," she began, "cozy?" 

"Yep!" I gave her a buck tooth grin and a peck on the lips. "Thanks a bunch Rose!"

"No need to fret Jade, I always love to keep my pumpkin happy." She returned the kiss.

No sooner did the bell ring and we had to part to our different classes. I didn't have a chance to return her sweater by the end of the day. Part of me now is glad I didn't. 

12:03 AM flashed on the clock as I woke up in a bed of sweat and panic. Another nightmare. Always different, but progressively more terrifying. I curled into a ball, kicking of any of my covers. It was all to hot. Not finding any peace in that I got up to grab a water.

On the trek back to my room an idea came to me. I hurried into my backpack to grab the best thing to use when I needed Rose for comfort, her sweater. I rolled it into a ball and hugged it close to me as I laid back down.

I took deep breaths, concentrating on the smell of her sweater. Breath in. Faint perfume. Breath out. Breath in. Old books. Breath out. Breath in. Used ink. Breath out.

The repetition of this brought me into a trance where I was able to doze off for the first peaceful sleep in nights. Rose might need to get a new sweater.


End file.
